


The Talk of the TARDIS

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 18
Kudos: 13





	The Talk of the TARDIS

******

"No!" The Doctor shook her head "no! Not that! Anything but that! No! I hate pumpernickel!"

Muffling a groan, Rose held her pillow over her head as her wife continued having some kind of argument in her sleep. Every past regeneration had its own quirks, but it seemed to be a constant that every version of The Doctor that Rose have known all talked in their sleep. Usually it was some kind of alien nonsense or just plain nonsense, but this new face had a habit of babbling out _pure_ nonsense. Tonight she was fighting someone who had a thing for bread it seemed.

"No! No! Ohh! Wheat! Yes, I'll take that! Oh! Look, Rose! They have that crunchy kind you like!"

Well, at least Rose was there apparently in dreamland bread world.

Sighing, she tugged her pillow tighter over her head.

Still could be worse, she could be dreaming about teddy bear Daleks like last night.

"No! No! Not pears! Anything but pears!!"

Not the pears again!

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
